Season 1 (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh reboot)
'''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh '''is an animated reboot series created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, executive produced by Copy-Ability-Studios, and released exclusively for the Xbox Syndicate’s Theater Video series. The series is currently spread across seven seasons with a total of at least 100 episodes Season One Season One is the first season of the reboot. The box set features Pooh on the cover. Season One serves as an introductory season, introducing audiences to its main protagonists (the Stuffed Six) as well ae its main antagonists (Crud and Bill Cipher). Season One is split into thirty nine episodes (thirty eight 22-minute episodes and one 44-minute episode) across two X discs. Season One also features the reboot's only remake episodes, which are based on "Cleanliness is Next to Impossible" and "The Piglet Who Would Be King" from the original series. Episodes Season Two Season Two is the second season of the reboot. The cover of the box set features Yo-Yo. Season Two revolves around the mystery behind the disappearance of Dorothy's parents, as the final episode of Season One reveals that one of them may still be alive after the Stuffed Six encounter Percival McLeach. However, not every episode revolves around this topic. Season Two also begins featuring Eden from Aladdin: The Animated Series as a recurring character. Season Two features fourty episodes spread out across two X discs (with each one containing twenty episodes). Episodes Season Three Season Three is the third season of the reboot. The cover of the box set features Eeyore. Season 3 features a significant number of changes. One change is the addition of Wall-E, who will play a major role in the season, most often as a comic relief. Another big change is the addition of Dorothy's adoptive parents, Darwin and Dianne, who take Dorothy home with them to Atlantica. This results in Dorothy temporarily leaving the Stuffed Six, though there will still be episodes of her in the reboot. Season Three contains twenty episodes (one 44 minute episode and nineteen 22 minute episodes) on a single X disc. Episodes Season Four Season Four is the fourth season of the reboot. The box set features Tigger on the front cover. Season Four is the reboot's first (and only) story arc. Each episode in the fourth season will revolve around the Stuffed Six's mission to find the Chaos Pearls before Bill Cipher, but to do that they must travel around the world. To make matters worse, Crud has decided to tag along with the Stuffed Six on their journey (though he's only wanting to help them just so he can prove to Bill that he is their one and true nemesis). It should be noted that the title of each episode is named after the lyrics of (and subsequently features in the end credits) the song "Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)" from The Return of Jafar. Season 4 is the shortest season of the reboot, featuring only 13 episodes contained on one X disc. Episodes Season Five Season Five is the fifth season of the reboot. The front cover of the box set features Piglet. Episodes Season Six Season Six is the name of the sixth season of the reboot. This season takes place eight years into the future. Christopher Robin and Darby are now grown up and attending college. The Stuffed Six and their friends Bruno and Toaster end up being donated to Sir Topham Hatt, head of the North Western Railway. However, instead of being played with, the gang are hired to be engine drivers. Along the way, Pooh and the others will meet up with new friends, such as Thomas the Tank Engine. In addition, episodes now have a stylized title card at the beginning, similar to other animated shows such as SpongeBob SquarePants. Season 1 is spread across 36 episodes, with each one lasting 11 minutes. Episodes | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | |AzaPlayzYT |- |TBA | | |- | | | |- | | | |} Season Seven Season 7 is the name of the seventh season of the reboot of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The seventh and final season of the reboot features a significant number of changes from the first season. This season features characters from the DC Comics universe, with the most prominent being the Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Lady Legasus, Princess Amethyst, Beast Boy and Terra), who will share the role of title characters alongside Thomas. In addition, the storybook setting has been updated with a comic book setting. Episodes are now 22 minutes long, though some episodes will be split into two 11 minute segments. Episodes |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |}